The Day I Died
by TintinScottie8674
Summary: An unexpected event takes the life of Tintin but when his spirirt ends up trapped can he move on? Warning Characther Death
1. The Day I Died

**Here's a one shot story that I've been working on for a while so enjoy and please review**

The skies over Durham city shone a stunning silver as clouds began to roll over ambitiously colliding with storm clouds and combined to form rain clouds, within seconds it began to claim its territory as the heavy droplets removed the devils rule of the pavement. As the rain continued to fall a slight element of happiness was added to the atmosphere. Two familiar figures emerged from the gala theatre. Laughing and joking on they tumbled into the gala square as happy as a pair of kids in a school playground.

"Thanks for that Captain"

"Hey it was well worth it plus that film was brilliant. Let's go for a quick walk, it's not like we're in a rush"

They headed down past the library, towards the steps that led to the nearest Wetherspoons and towards the area where the river was getting impacted by the tears of heaven. But this was a danger zone and they were walking right into a deadly trap.

T/T

The sniper rifle clicked as the magazine loaded the deadly spawn into a weapon of war. As the gunman breathed deeply, he pushed all the negative thoughts, everything that could possibly go wrong, to the back of his head and focused on his goal. Today he would take a life, an innocent life, but to him he would be 'Takin care of business', which was exactly as his boss would state it.

Nothing personal, just business

His rifle settled upon the railing as his target fell into his sight and with that in mind he smiled.

One bullet was all it would take to turn a happy living soul into a bloodied vacant state in seconds.

The targets position solidified.

Time To Burn. Time To Kill

T/T

The Captain paused at the bottom of the first set of steps and pulled Tintin into his line of vision.

"This really was a great day. It's a lot safer than going on half assed assignments across the globe courtesy of flaming Interpol" The Captain exclaimed as he'd never seen Tintin so happy in a long time.

"We need to do this more often" Tintin smiled. "Rowing tomorrow then!?" he joked laughing joyously.

"Oh very funny!" The Captain joked watching Tintin turn to face the next set of steps but this was the very event that led to doom. Tintin turning round gave the opportunity he had needed, and he took it, pressing his finger into the trigger he released the piercing weapon into the air.

Barely milliseconds later the bullet slammed straight into Tintin's chest, obliterating everything that stood in its path including the aortic wall leading to his heart. The impact caused Tintin to tumble backwards, falling onto the rain stained pavement. The Captain fortunately managed to catch his head before it hit the pavement. In his state of shock he attempted to move his hand up to the wound but it felt like all his energy was gone. Blood began to drain away and soon enough the pavement was covered in a deep coloured shade of red blood that was growing in size much to The Captains horror.

The Captain pulled him close, pressing his large manly hand against the wound in an attempt to stem the bleeding but it was proving useless as the blood was just flowing, spilling from his ripped artery. The Captain looked up to see a passer-by on their phone calling an ambulance but the Captain feared that it may be too late.

"Come on Tintin stay with me, stay with me" The Captain yelled, trying to get him to stay awake for as long as possible.

Tintin began to struggle as his breathing became erratic and his legs began to involuntary shake.

"I….I…..I can't feel anything" he stuttered, his breathing slurred in the presence of the blood that was beginning to drip from his mouth.

"Just …. Just focus on your breathing. Come on. Keep breathing" the Captain told him, close to tears, fearing that he was going to lose him.

Suddenly Tintin's body shook violently and that was the moment his life ended. His hand fell from the Captains grasp and slid onto the blood-stained ground. All the Captain could do was watch in horror as the pool of blood grew bigger than ever and his eyes dilated widely, getting blacker as the life drained out of him.

"No! Tintin!" he shouted helplessly, tears spilling from his eyes.

His body hung loosely in the Captains arms causing the blood to drip everywhere.

One Shot

One life taken away in an instant, an innocent man, pure of heart.

He had been through so much, before and after he had met the Captain, and in the end it was a single bullet to the chest that killed him.

T/T

Nothing Personal, Just Business

**Please review please!**


	2. Postmorterm

Hello. Sorry for the wait.

For this story I originally wrote five chapters but only uploaded one because I just wanted it to be a one shot story but now I have decided to add the mystery to the story and I've added a little twist so please enjoy the new version of The Day I Died.

Walk on water by DARE goes great with this chapter and I was listening to this when I wrote it about 6 month ago.

Many thanks

Tintinscottie8674

Tintin's eyes gained sight all of a sudden and everything felt strange, different. He turned around and saw an area taped over, a crime scene and right slap bang in the middle was a body and although it was covered in a sheet, he had an awful feeling as to who it was. To the right he saw the captain who was obviously upset but was unsure why.

"Captain!" he shouted, running up to him but there was no response, it was like he couldn't hear him. He stood face to face with the captain but he felt like to the captain that he wasn't there, or was he just simply ignoring him.

A shiver ran through his body as the sheet was pulled back for the Chief Superintendent to see, giving Tintin a chance to see who it was and as a result he received the most unimaginable shock possible.

He saw his bloodied, dead, cold body upon the rain stuttered ground accompanied by a huge pool of blood that had been taken practically by the rain. As the expression of horror grew wider on his face thoughts raged through his mind.

How was this possible?

How could he be dead and alive at the same time?

He turned to his left suddenly seeing Detective Inspector Gerrard approach him but he wasn't planning on stopping and the next moment was about to make things even weirder. Detective Inspector Gerrard carried on walking and passed straight through Tintin. He gasped realising what had just happened.

"No. no this can't be happening!"

The feeling as Detective Inspector Gerrard passed through him was the strangest sensation he had ever felt. It was like every atom in his body had destabilized to allow him to subsequently pass through him. Seamlessly, effortlessly.

He felt like a ghost

Now it seemed like running was the better idea. Taking one last last look at this own crime scene he began to walk away just wishing in his head that all of this was just a bad dream that he could wake up from. He began to gain ground as he neared millburngate brigde with tears streaming down his face.

His worse nightmare was coming true.


	3. Life Goes On

Please continue to review this story please as I am really beginning to enjoy writing this fanfiction

Thanks for the reviews!

Tintinscottie8674

For the first time in years he decided to wrong place to go would be Durham City Morgue so he remembered a solitary place that he knew where he could just remain whilst he tried to get his head around the horrible situation that he was in. Even if he was dead he deserved some decency.

Durham Park was the last place that he could find a bit of peace. He retreated to the highest point of the old fort castle and took in the picturesque view of the cathedral standing mightily above the river wear. A perfect day it was. Too perfect to die.

He still couldn't think of any good explanations as to why this was happening, as far as he was concerned it could all be a dream. A figment of his imagination.

Hearing footsteps near him he turned around to meet someone else. Tintin stood at about six foot one at the most but this guy seemed slightly taller. Tintin took a deep breath feeling the guy was going to walk through him but instead he placed his hand on Tintin's shoulder.

"Timothy Williams"

Tintin was suddenly taken aback by this as no one, not even the captain, knew his real name, so how could this unidentified gentleman know it. Tintin looked at the man standing in front of him and devised he was Israeli due to his deep Sahara tanned skin but then again he could be Egyptian or even Arabian.

"I'm sorry did I startle you?" he asked showing that his accent was in fact Israeli, therefore confirming Tintin's suspicions.

"Hold on? You can see and hear me?" Tintin exclaimed shocked as ever. The Israeli nodded and turned slightly to look upon the spectacular view set out in the landscape.

"How can you see me?"

"I'm dead too"

Tintin couldn't believe this.

"How many of us is there?"

" A few"

"Why and what is happening?" Tintin asked getting slightly impatient.

"Your dead. As am I but there is something preventing us from moving on"

"So we are…ghosts" Tintin whispered softly.

"In a way yes. Sometimes it depends on the way you die timothy"

"No offence but I prefer to be called Tintin and anyway how do you know so much?"

"I've been stuck like this for quite some time. About six years give or take"

"Six Years!" Tintin exclaimed.

Tintin had only been like this for a few hours and he was already going crazy. How could a guy like himself survive as long as the guy standing in front of him?

"My name is Seth"

"Interestingname considering the fact that seth was the god of evil in Eygyptain mythology " Tintin joked, finding his first bit of humour scince before he died.

"Don't let the name fool you, I'm quite nice really" seth replied smiling.

"So what do I do now?"

"Look over your friends, check they are alright, I was forced to witness my children to growe up without a father"

"I'm sorry Seth"

"It's fine but it just makes you realise that you don't know what your got until it's gone"

"You could be right there" Tintin softly said thinking of a specific person he never got to say goodbye to.

Thanks for reading! More up soon! Please R+R!


End file.
